


Ride or Die

by AluraNightmare



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad and Stubborn Brian, Stubborn Torettos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraNightmare/pseuds/AluraNightmare
Summary: First FAF work which I'm happy about but I really didn't want to leave my HP story I was working on but hey when the muse wants something you do it.No beta so there is probably grammatical mistakes galore, sorry.M for now for language primarily.





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> First FAF work which I'm happy about but I really didn't want to leave my HP story I was working on but hey when the muse wants something you do it. 
> 
> No beta so there is probably grammatical mistakes galore, sorry. 
> 
> M for now for language primarily.

It started as an alright night.  
He managed to renew contact with the Toretto crew after the disastrous fight at the shop. Managed to lose the race but it was an adrenaline rush doing so, something he usually didn’t get to feel unless he was undercover and so worth the embarrassing lecture after.

Then it went from adrenaline rush to horror story as Brain and Dominic raced away from the cops, straight into worse hands, the Trans. They then proceeded to shoot up his supra that he worked so hard to not only pry from the Burros firm grip but actually make race-able.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground staring up at the night sky and a surprisingly worried Dominic Toretto.

“Shit” Brian murmurs staring up into the equally shocked eyes of Dominic as the moment the older man laid hands black lines started bleeding up his strong arms.  
He hisses when Dominic pushes down too hard on his wound in his own shock. He could already feel a push at the base of his neck telling him what he already knows from the slow acting pain relief flooding his system. Dominic is his soulmate; his mark is his Soulmate and he is so utterly fucked. 

“We have to get you down the hill” Dominic says softly pushing down a little more on his wounded shoulder looking on in apology as Brian tries not to whimper , the pain may be less excruciating but it still hurts “Come-on hotshot the quicker we get a car the quicker we can get you fixed up.” 

“Can’t we. “He whimpers as Dominic helps him sit up trying to ignore the large shard of glass in his shoulder “call someone?” 

“Unless your mobile survived the explosion, we’re on our own”

“Shit!” Brian swore and Dominic makes a noise which he’s going to take as an agreement. To be honest he can see the man is just as conflicted and really Brian can’t blame him they only officially met five hours ago .As far as Dominic knows he’s not only a man but a wannabe street racer with more money than sense , a buster and it would only be logical to leave his dying ass in Tran territory. But Dominic Toretto despite his file has never followed normal logic especially when it comes to someone who saved his ass from lockup. 

They start the slow process of getting Brian up and moving down the hill and out of Tran territory. It takes longer than either want to admit which typically Brian would try to fill in the silence hoping to make his mark more comfortable but the pain relief had officially hit morphine levels and he doesn’t even notice Dom has him sitting down leaning on a wall next to a phone booth until he touches his cheek lightly. 

“Spilner I need to make a call to get someone to pick us up but that means I’m going to have to stop touching you okay?” 

“No. Pain” 

“Yes, but you deal with the pain of shitty imports you can ignore a little physical pain”  
He then takes his hand away the pain lines fading from his skin as the last of the contact is disconnected and taking away Brian’s sweet relief. Though a definite relief for Dom as Brian’s pain had officially started to leak over. 

Brian hisses as the pain comes back violently like a tire iron being slammed into him repeatedly but he’s never been one to keep his mouth shut when someone insults his tastes. 

“There’s nothing wrong …with imports asshole… better than American muscle”

“I should leave your ass for that”

“But you won’t” Brian whispers curling into himself slightly hoping to lessen the pain watching as Dom quickly gets into the phone booth paying the charge and dialing.

He notices when Dom frowns before swearing slamming the phone back onto the hook. Dom looks worriedly back at Brian causing what Brian hopes is a smile but he’s pretty sure it comes out as a pained grimace before he turns back to the phone again.

Whatever Dom dials must be a quick conversation because between zoning out one minute and zoning back in when the pain begins to fade again a Cab pulls up. 

With slight pain Dom manages to get Brian in the back of said Cab keeping his wound covered by getting Brian to curl into his side effectively hiding it despite the man’s hiss of annoyance.

Brian’s breathing gets heavy as the pain gets replaced by sweet, sweet relief and Dom struggles not to smile down at him as the man falls asleep during the thirty-minute drive. 

It gives Dom time to over think the whole situation and try and figure out what to do. To say he isn’t happy when they pull up to 1327 Echo Park to find a raging party is to say 10 second cars are not meant to go fast. 

“Brian” Dom whispers hoping not to shock the man awake. When he doesn’t move except to curl closer, he shakes him slightly which doesn’t work either. Eventually the Cab driver raises his brow causing Dom to sigh.  
Getting out slowly he leans Brian’s head against the seat and pays the man before carefully pulling the injured man out onto his feet and shutting the Cab door.

He watches as the Cab drives away wanting to give the finger and swear violently at the man being such a great help, but he has other issues on his plate. Like getting his still bleeding out Soulmate into the team house without anyone noticing or before anyone notices they're outside.

It doesn’t help that he has these instincts screaming at every fiber of his being to get his Soulmate safe and healed that just get louder and more persistent the longer he stands on the sidewalk.

Dom figures he has two choices he can sneak him around back and find Mia to shut the party down and help or he can try to sneak the Buster past more than a dozen completely hammered people before finding his sister to help. He knows which one he prefers. 

He finds Brian surprisingly heavy and thanks God that there’s no one outside at the moment as he struggles to lift a man that weighs a lot more then he physically looks.

“Sorry Spilner” 

He slowly lays the man down on the grass moving away so he’s no longer taking the man’s pain and watches as Brian’s faces begins to frown before the man’s eyes squint open. The glazed texture worries Dom for a moment before it clears and Brian glares at him.

“What.the.fuck” 

“Awesome you’re awake. I can’t get you past all these people unnoticed if I carry you, so you get to be aware for this” 

“Fuck you man” Brian groans but he sees the sense, so he sits up slowly and accepts the help when he can’t get any further than that. Dom lets the man lean on him again and as quickly as possible makes their way inside. He sees Vince in the living room drinking and Letty talking to Mia and quickly turns before anyone notices them taking Brian up the stairs who hisses swears at him under his breath the whole time. Dom is honestly impressed at his range of vocabulary.

He leads the injured man to his room thanking God again that for once everyone was too afraid of Letty's wrath to venture into the private areas of the house causing the upstairs area to be clear of any drunk party goers. 

Brian groans in relief when he gets lowered carefully to the bed before sighing in annoyance when once again Dom lets go. The man moves over to his attached bathroom quickly grabbing some towels and throwing them on the bed before making his way to the door.

“I don’t do wounds but my sister does your going to have buck up Spilner until I get back” with that he leaves the room hearing Brian swear at him creatively again as he makes his way down the stairs causing a grin. When he reaches the living room Vince finally notices him.

“Dom we were just coming to get you”

“No, you weren’t” any other time Dom would lose his shit, but he could feel the pain radiating from Brian and couldn’t care less about anything but getting him help, especially when Vince stands up.

“Where you been Dom” Jesse asks as he comes into the kitchen detaching from the woman he was making out with causing Letty and Mia to look up noticing him but zooming straight away on the blood on his shirt before they can think to joke about him being late.

Within seconds they’re both their checking to make sure he’s okay Letty physically while Mia just asks a million questions in a fast pace. He steps back to get them to stop. 

“It’s not mine. Mia, I need your help with something”

“God Dom you didn’t kill anyone did you?” She asks frowning and Vince chimes in the same causing Dom to lose the one thread on calm he had “what the hell happened man?”

“What happened is I almost got locked up and my team were nowhere to be found! Brian actually found me!” He turns to Vince yelling and scows around the room as he watches people wince before quickly vacating to leave only his team in the kitchen to deal with his well-known anger. They may be drunk but they know not to mess with the King of LA streets when angry. 

“What the Buster is here?! Why the hell is he here?!” 

“The buster as you call him saved my ass from that happening! He got me when my team weren’t there!” he turns away from the scowling Vince before taking a deep breath to calm down. Closing his eyes, he reaches out along the tentative bond to check on Brian only to find him asleep and smiles slightly at the minor pain relief.

“I don’t have time for this shit. Mia come with me. The rest of you party is over make everyone go home and clean this shit up!” 

With that he turns knowing they’ll follow the orders making his way back up the stairs, not even mildly surprised when Letty simply follows him instead of shutting the party down.

He enters his room ignoring the females surprised exclamations as he sits next to Brian on the bed automatically laying a hand on the man’s neck to remove the pain again. Getting a smile in the mans pained slumber though he winces himself as the adrenaline starts to wear off and he can feel the phantom pains a lot stronger now as he begins the process of removing it again. 

“What the hell Dom?! What happened?”

“Why did you bring him here as opposed to a doctor?!”

As soon as the black lines appear both women fall silent as their questions receive an answer. Letty looking sad about the fact, but she nudges a frozen Mia into action and that’s why he loves his feisty partner so much she focuses on what needs to be done before dealing with anything else. 

“What do you need me to do Dom?” 

“You’re learning medicine. All I know is I had to bring him home” he looks away as he reluctantly admits “I’m working on fumes and instinct right now and the only thing I can focus on is making sure he’s okay” 

“Is it really that strong?” Letty asks moving closer, curiously watching the lines moving up his arms as they weave together before disappearing at under his tank top. 

She turns to watch Mia work when she gets no answer from her lover noticing that now that he’s home and someone competent is working on his Soulmate he’s completely switched off from anything bar watching the man sleep. She had no idea the instincts where that intense.

Letty watches as Mia returns at a run with equipment before looking on worriedly as the new guy curls into Dom as the shard of glass is pulled causing blood to pool quickly from the wound. 

Brian finally having woken up with the commotion and lack of pain decides not to say anything but watch. Noticing as Dom smooths a hand down his neck in comfort having conned on to him being awake before pulling him, so his back was to Dom chest. With the movement Mia could actually get to the wound in his shoulder without Brian having to move much.

Dom continues the soothing movement of his hand drifting his thumb up and down his Soulmates neck another hand curled possessively around the man’s waist and that’s when Letty still watching on knows she’s lost the love of her life. 

Dom doesn’t touch anyone that way besides Mia and her. He doesn’t know it yet, but Brian is about to play a very important part in their lives. It makes her want to curse and cry at the world. Get Dom to make him leave but she knows it would change nothing but make her feel like an asshole and besides they both mutually agreed, if they ever got the lucky chance to meet their match, they would let the other go. Doesn’t mean she isn’t going to vet the man for all she’s worth, he’s going to prove himself worthy of her man’s love if it’s the last thing he does.

“Dom its really deep… I don’t think I’m going to be enough” 

“Shit” he mutters in reply before closing his eyes “I can try to see what bond is forming and see if it can help but it’s really weak and I’ll probably be of no use after”

“If it helps Mia do her job then do it” Letty chimes in and Dom finally looks at her properly without the weird glaze in his eyes he’s had since he got home. The one she equated with victory drinking before she saw the bleeding man on her bed. He looks devastated causing a reoccurring look in Letty before she scowls at him “well Toretto don’t want your Soulmate dying before I get to torture him”

Dom growls as she finishes and everyone looks confused at his reaction even himself. That’s the reaction he would typically have around Letty when jealous and it usually lead to some X-rated moments or they would joke back and forth while Mia helped cleaned up their mess before moving on to the X-rated moments. 

They could all figure out the instincts were a lot stronger than they thought especially when Brian turns to hide a grin in the man’s neck feeling his Soulmates jealousy and it doesn’t help Dom looks super embarrassed trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. The females knowing if he could escape, he would be out the door and down the street by now, but he didn’t want to leave Brian.

“Okay I need you to do that. Letty can you go make sure the idiots down stairs are doing as they were told?”

Letty just nods vacating as Mia turns back to Dom and Brian saying, “on the count of three I need you to pour whatever you have into the bond and I need you to both to accept it on your respective ends”. 

“It’s not going to hurt him is it?”

“Let’s hope not” she mutters having only a vague clue to how the Soulmate bond works before positioning her needle ready to stitch the wound shut having carefully cleaned it as well as she could by now.

Looking up into Dom eyes she says clearly “three” and watches in amazement as both men’s eyes glaze over completely like a good high had just kicked in and the wound starts closing quick enough for her to quickly put the stitches in. She watches as Dom passes out but Brian’s eyes clear slightly enough to focus on her. 

If asked even years later Brian and Dom wouldn’t be able to properly explain how exhilarating their initial bonding was. Dom would say it’s like driving a ten second care for the first time ever and Brian argues it would feel like flying would if it was possible, freedom.

The experience not only intensified by the extreme situation but by the bond that had already been growing and would have grown normally if they were never in the accident to begin with. The only thing they can agree on is every emotion good and bad was exchanged as well as the uncanny ability to be able feel each other as if the others body was their own wounds and all, for a moment they were one.

As Mia was wiping the excess blood clean and bandaging the wound with Brian’s help trying to be careful now her brother was passed out she gets to hear about it first hand as Brian speaks again the second time in her presences for the evening in a tired whisper.

“The fucker has a slice on his side he was so worried about me because of instincts that he ignored himself or didn’t notice”

“Sounds like Dom” is the last thing he hears before he too passes out curling into his soulmate automatically for comfort. 

———  
Brian wakes groggily not sure where he is at first until the night comes rolling back in techno color when he feels the arm around his waist tighten causing him to groan quietly.  
He quietens quickly when the arm pulls him closer and he can feel Dom breaths on the back on his neck. He tries to quieten his raging emotions as he can still feel the very open and still forming bond relaying said emotions to the man behind him. 

“You think too loud”

“And your obviously not a morning person” Brian replies without thinking and could curse himself especially when he feels the amusement coming down the bond in a slow trickle. He shuts his side of the bond the best he can as quickly as possible trying to ignore the very warm man running his nose up the side of his neck. 

Said man smiles into his Soulmates neck as he feels Brian seal the bond on his side knowing it won’t last long before sitting up and throwing a shirt on over his bandaged torso ignoring the pain. He doesn’t question his half nakedness correctly guessing Mia was the one who found his wound.

“Help me make breakfast”

“Your injured!” Brian exclaims before adding indignant “I’m injured”

“They're both scratches you baby” 

“You’re an asshole” Brian mutters back but shoves the shirt Dom throws his way on trying not to whimper in pain as he jolts his shoulder before he feels happiness seep in as his Soulmates sent surrounds him. Before the thought catch’s up to him and he freezes as how right that actually seems when it wouldn’t have before. He never knew it was this intense and tried not to curse. From Dom’s slight leer he knows the happiness and slight freak out got through his hastily built wall on his side of the bond and wants to curse. He is so fucked. 

Following his larger Soulmate down to the kitchen he pulls out whatever Dom tells him from the fridge, smiling at Mia when she comes in not long after they start who smiles back before setting the table while they cook. He moves over next to Dom to watch him cook a large breakfast that he’s guessing is for the whole crew not noticing when Letty joins until he hears her speak. 

“Well this is new. Things are about to get very interesting around here” Letty whispers leaning against the doorway next to Mia having been watching the men make breakfast, including subconscious touches before taking a bite out of the apple Mia hands her. Brian turns hearing her but doesn’t say anything just smiles because she’s not wrong things just got a lot more interesting. Here’s hoping it doesn’t blow up in everyone’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure about this start. Or the POV apparently. I was just curious about how things could have been if taken in a different direction during the first movie, like a lot of writers, I guess. And then I shoved a mixed soulmate AU on top.  
> There’s a vague plan of how many chapters I want to write and the difficulties I want the Toretto crew to deal with but it’s going to be a WIP for a while I’m trying to keep them as in character as possible with it being AU but it’s totally not going to be canon. Please let me know what you think and hey even if you want to see something specific.  
> Oh, I should mention soulmates work differently in this AU if that didn’t come across already. It’ll be explained more down the line, but the gist is every bond is different in regard to the abilities that come with it. The main thing though is the absolute trust you have to someone the first week of bonding, you could have hated them before you won't now. Also, screw Dominic’s name honestly, I couldn’t write it out fully anymore, you can probably notice the moment I snapped, Word just kept freaking out :)


End file.
